


Forsaken  ( Levi x Reader )( Attack on titan: 進撃の巨人 Shingeki no Kyojin )

by TheLuler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuler/pseuds/TheLuler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are (y/n), a regular girl, like any other. And you've been raised in a orphanage ever since your parents died in a horrible accident. You're 19, and feel it's time to move out of the cramped corridors of the orphanage. The orphanage is kind enough to give you a apartment, and a place to work. But.. this seems all too nice of them. But soon you realize the apartment has two bedrooms, and a catch. A man named Levi is going to live with you! But once you've realized, it's already too late. You've been caught in the, messy, confusing strings of fate. Levi x Reader fanfiction taking place in present, modern world. Enjoy. It includes: Mikasa x Eren, Ymir x Historia, and of course, you, and Levi. Feel free to leave feedback or what you enjoyed about the story. And yes, this is my first fanfiction. Once again, Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forsaken- Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In case any of you haven't read any ( Insert a character name here ) x Reader fanfictions before, here's the information you'll need to keep reading. If you have, then move on ahead and keep readin'!
> 
> (y/n) = Your name  
> (e/c) = Eye color  
> (h/c) = Hair color  
> (f/c) = Favorite color  
> (f/f) = Favorite food  
> ( You get the gist of it, right? )
> 
> And so on and so forth! If you can't figure it out, just use context clues or guess. Either way is fine with me, as long as you enjoy the story to the fullest. Enjoy!

Today is a special day.  _The day i'll leave this joke of a orphanage._  I tell myself, laughing to myself silently while I wait, and sit in a uncomfortable, torn up chair. I think I can see the springs. I lean back, and scan the hall. The tan, boring paint is peeling and cracking, looking dusty and needing a re-paint. The cheap tile floor looks hideous against the tan paint, and the ceiling lights flickering slightly ever so often, looking disgusting against the popcorn ceiling. _God, how I hate popcorn ceiling.._ I think to myself, memories of scraping the popcorn ceiling in the middle of the night with my toes when I couldn't fall asleep seeping back into my mind. And how those nights seemed to never end, though at one point eventually, I knew the sun would rise, signaling a new day, while I seemed lost in thought, scraping my toes against the crappy popcorn ceiling on my bunk bed. I remember the one of the orphanage supervisors yelling at me for making a dent on the ceiling like it was yesterday. _"You good for nothing, not worth the trouble, child! Do you know how much it will cost us to fix that?! Do you?!"_  I sigh, and check the time on the clock, which is conveniently placed on the wall in front of me.  _Good thing I won't ever have to see it again,_ I think to myself with a grin. 

Just then, a harsh yell comes from inside the cheap wooden door with a tiny little window, a name plastered underneath that reads: Ms. Schartzmugel. "(y/n)! Please report to my office IMMEDIATELY!"

I sigh, and run my hands through my (h/c) hair, and walk towards the door and give a glance at her name. _Ms. Schartzmugel? No wonder she isn't married. No one would want a last name like that. Not to mention her.. manly, rough voice._ I give a tiny laugh, turn the knob and walk inside, to find a chubby lady who obviously puts on too much makeup-  a purple tint of eye shadow over her eyes, that is way too thick, a weird shade of red lipstick on that isn't entirely on her lip, and eyeliner smothered all over her eyelashes. They look like a aliens, to be exact.I sit on the small stool, that is obviously intended for small children, and almost slip off of it entirely, but catch myself, and look up at the chubby lady referred to as Ms. Schartzmugel.

"Yes Ms... "  _How am I supposed to pronounce a last name like that?_ I ask myself, panicking that a bad first impression might not land me a apartment to get out of this hellhole.

"Ms. Schartzmugel." She says in her rough, man-like voice, pronouncing it boredly, as if she has it repeat it over and over again to each new visitor. I wouldn't be surprised if she did, with such a.. complicated last name. "You have been one of the  _LUCKY_   few to be chosen to... be given a apartment and a job, to start off a new life." She says this with a glare that only gives me more of a clue she already hates me, and a smirk that makes me worry that isn't telling me something.

"Is there.. anything else I need to know..?" I ask, wary of her grin that is kind of creeping me out.

"Nothing you need to know until you get there." She hands me a piece of paper and a crappy pen that looks like it was a handout from somewhere. 

I look over the piece of paper as she eyes me, and I look for any catches. I see none, and hope that there really aren't any and, grab the pen, and place the paper on the desk, standing up from my uncomfortable position on the small stool, and lean over to sign on the bottom of the paper, my cursive sloppy, since I wasn't taught much at my crappy orphanage school, as of anyone would expect. I hand it over to her, and she gives me to address of my new place, and tosses me the keys, and I almost stumble and fall in my attempt to catch it. I hear her snicker, and I feel my fist tense up, and open the door forcefully and slam it behind me. 

I sigh as I hold the key and apartment directions in my hand.  _Finally.. I won't have to stay here any longer._ I smile, and walk downstairs, no longer caring about how disgusting the building's features are.

"Yeeeeah!" I silently whisper, pumping my fist into the air, because the hallway is empty, and if it's empty, how could a little celebrating hurt anyone?

**~ Timeskip because don't know what to put while she's walking through the city ~**

I stare at the apartment building from my view on the sidewalk. It's not perfect, but it's much more then i'd expect it to be. I'd thought that they would put me in a apartment building that looked as crappy as the orphanage, or worse. I shiver at the thought.  _But.. how could they have afforded this?_ I know that the orphanage wouldn't pay for me to stay at such a nice apartment building. I know.. there must be a catch.. somewhere... I sigh, frustrated, and confused. I decide to go with it though, and walk into the apartment building after slipping my key into the security system, and opening the see-through, nice looking glass door. I walk into the spacious lobby, that has a nice, big, long couch and a cozy fireplace, with modern colors and a marble floor, and a electric, sleek fireplace that's installed into the wall. Above the couch, there's a wide, huge painting. Much, much better then the apartment building.. I sigh again, but smile at my good fortune, pressing the elevator's up button and waiting for the arrival of the elevator. Eventually, it does come after a short amount of time. I walk in, and to my relief it's empty. I hate being in closed spaces with other people. I press '16', which is where my apartment is, and wait.

Once i'm at the door, I stare at it with nervousness and excitement.  _I'm finally here! Wait am I waiting for..?!_ I sigh, slide the key into the lock, turn it, and close my eyes.

 

 


	2. Forsaken- Chapter 2- Clean freak

I open the door, hearing something, or more importantly-  **someone** \- smack against the door, and collapse. I say some because, well.. I open the door a tiny bit more and close it behind me to find a man collapsed on my floor.  _What the hell?! Was he a burglar  or something?! He doesn't look like one.. well, even if he is, I should probably help him.._ I pick him up, unsure of what the hell he's doing in my apartment. I finally get a view of him up close as I carry him to what i'm pretty sure is the living room- which damn, looks spotless, and neat. I lay him on the couch, and check his pulse, hoping I didn't give him a concussion. His pulse is fine. When he wakes up, his head'll probably hurt like hell, though. I get up and look around for the bathroom, to find a small towel to dampen with cold water to put on his head. It takes me awhile, though. But I take my time in exploring the rooms. After exploring the kitchen, which is next to the living room, I go into a hallway, which has three rooms. I'd expect only two- one for my bedroom, and another for my bathroom. I'm starting to worry that it might not just be me living in this apartment anymore.. I sigh, and sure enough, there's two bedrooms, and one bathroom. And one of them looks.. occupied. I hope it isn't the man I just knocked out. That would be a terrible first impression.  _"Oh yeah, how did I meet (y/n)? I met her when she slammed the door into my face."_ I think to myself,  and walk into the bathroom. Sure enough, there's a small towel, which you dampen with cold water from the sink, and bring it back to the strange man who you've slammed a door into their face. I sit down next to him, and place the towel on his head, and his eyes open. You back up from bit from him on the couch, unsure what to say as he sits up, giving me a cold, icy glare. He doesn't let go of the dampened towel, though, because it probably soothes his head. _  
_

"Are you just going to stare at me shitless all day? Hurry up and explain why the hell your in my apartment." He says. _If looks could kill, i'd be dead right now..._ I think to myself.

"I-I was uh.. I was told to come here because they.. told me it was my new apartment." I look away from his silver, cold and angry eyes, looking down at my feet on the floor. For some reason, his eyes on me made so so...  _uncomfortable._

"So your the brat they told me was coming." He sighs, and runs his fingers through his raven hair. "Tch." _Brat? Wow, he must really hate me for banging that door into his face. But I can't blame him. I would be pissed too. Not that i'd call them a brat, though.._

"S-sorry.. for uh.. slamming the door in your.. f-face." I replied shyly, not sure how I ended up living with someone I didn't even know. 

"Tch." He looks up and down at me, and then says, "I'm having friends over tonight for a movie at 7. Want to watch with us, brat? Since you're here and all." I look up at him, suprised.  _I slammed a door in his face, and even with that glare he gave me.. he invites me to a movie with his friends?_  I give him a confused look.

"Because if you're going to be living in the same apartment as me, you'll have to know them. They come over a lot. Don't think it's anything else, brat." "Tch." I see him look away from me and walk away towards his bedroom, hiding his face from me.  _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ You mutter to yourself, walking down the same hallway and into your room. You look at the tiny alarm clock placed near your bed on a nightstand.  _6pm? I guess i'll go too. It would be rude to refuse after I slammed a door in my new roommate's face._

**~ Time skip to when your ready for the movie at 6:50. ~**

After i'm done getting ready, I look into the mirror next to the closet on the wall. I run my hand through my hair, and walk out of my room to look for "him." I realize he hadn't even told me his name, nor had I told him mine. I walk up the the door on the other side of the hallway, and knock, assuming that's where he'd be.

"What is it, brat?"  _Yup, he's in there._ I think to myself.

I smile to myself and reply, "Nothing. Just asking if you were ready or not."

"Fine, come in." I open the door, and walk in. Levi is sitting on his bed, dressed in a casual t-shirt and pants that fit his short length. I realized just now how short he is. He gets up and walk over to you. "Come one, brat, stop staring at me and move. At least out of the way of the door. Tch." You move out of the way, looking at your feet as his eyes dig into your skin.

"I-I have a name, you know." He turns to look at you with complete and utter boredom, though you can see the tiniest sliver of interest in his eyes. "It's (y/n)."

"Tch. Not bad." He looks at you and deems it the right place to say his. "Levi. And don't forget it, ... brat." You sigh as he opens the door and walks out, trailing behind him and he closes the door behind you. You both walk out into the living room, and you make popcorn while Levi lays on the couch, waiting for his friends to arrive. You have a little bit of trouble making the popcorn though, since you don't know where everything is, but it's so neat and organized you find it soon after. Once your almost done making the popcorn, you hear a  _"ding-dong"_  as the doorbell rings it's short but soft tune.

 

 


	3. Forsaken- Envious- Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not writing a chapter for what- 5 days? Sorry. Dem mood swings, bruh. Anyways, enjoy ~ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

You watch Levi as he strides up to the door while you walk over to the couch and set it on the sparkly clean, neat table. You hear the  _Creeeeeeeak_ of the door as Levi opens it, revealing two figures- two boys- One short, blonde hair, with intriguing blue eyes, and the other a boy with hazelnut locks and captivating turquoise eyes. And two girls- One, short black hair like the blonde haired one, but with black locks like those of Levi's, and black eyes as well. She also has a simple, but pretty red scarf. She looks at Levi like she is about to murder him, though. And the other girl- She has crazed, caramel eyes, and looks at everything with uncontained happiness as if she's about to burst. She also has put up her hair in a high ponytail, a color like those of her eyes. And glasses. _Huh._   _What interesting friends_ , you think to yourself.

"Come in already, brats. " Levi sighed, motioning for them to come in.

"Oooh! Is that the person you told us was living with you?! Is she your  **girlfriend**?!" Says the girl with the crazed eyes, and the glasses. You blush at the slightest at this mention, but looking at Levi for a response. And when he doesn't, you answer instead, because you know Levi didn't say anything of the sort... though you realize a bit you sure wish he did.

"N-no!" You half-shout, blushing the slightest color of pink.

Levi gives his famous "tch", and everyone sits on the couch, surprisingly fitting six people nicely. Levi stands up, and grabs the conveniently placed DVD into the DVD player, and sits back down, starting the movie. The title reads: "Guardians of the Galaxy." **(** Sorry if you don't like this movie, i'm doing my best (┛◉Д◉)┛彡┻━┻  PS: dat scene with groot made mi cri ertime am I right ;n; okay okay sorry **)** You've seen this movie before, but it's one of your favorites. I mean, who doesn't love the little dancing tree groot thing at the end? No one will ever not love that. And the raccoon? Damn, that was a sneaky, clever raccoon. You excitedly grab a fistful of popcorn and eat it, savoring the buttery taste and watching the movie.

**~ Le time skip ~**

Everyone except Levi, Mikasa, and you is atleast sniffling a bit about the scene in the movie at the end.  **(** I won't explain because spoilers! ﾍ(￣▽￣*)ﾉ  **)** Well, not everyone is sniffling.Hanji  **(** let's just say they introduced themselves to you somehow in the middle of the movie at a boring part ~  **)** is howling in the corner yelling sobs of sadness.  **"WHY GROOT, WHYYYYYY"** And Mikasa silently patting her back to comfort her. Eren and Armin are sniffling, and soon recover and go to calm Hanji down, leaving both Levi and you on the couch. It's dark, and the lights haven't been turned on because you were watching the movie. You can feel Levi's eyes on your back as you decide if you should go help Hanji and the others. It makes you uncomfortable, but your more used to his eyes than before. You decide to stay on the couch, and soon they calm her down, bringing her back onto the couch.  _Gosh, why was she in the corner in the first place, anyways?_ But that's probably Hanji for you.

After that, we talk about the movie, and decide which character was best. You all have your opinions. Levi and Mikasa like the cool alien chick.  **(** Sorry I don't know her name ;p;/ don't kill me plz reader-senpai  **)** Armin likes the smart and clever raccoon, while Eren thinks the buff alien guy is cool- and Hanji adores- *Ahem*- adored- Groot. Poor Hanji. You can't really decide between them.

"Cmon, (y/n)! You've gotta have a favorite! We know you're not telling us because you're afraid you'll hurt shortie here by saying you like better Groot then that alien chick!" Hanji says, demanding a favorite character. Everyone but Levi- including you- hold in or burst out laughing at 'shortie.'

"Shut up, shitty glasses. Just because she doesn't say anything doesn't mean she's hiding something." Levi says, giving Hanji one of his famous, icy cold glares.

 

**Sorry I have to end this chapter here because- damn i'm tired ಥ_ಥ**

_Anyways, thank you all for reading this. I didn't expect over 70 of you to read this! Much less kudo it. Anyways, comments are appreciated._

**_Also:_ **

_Chapters are going to not be updated day-to-day, sorry about that, but i've got alot going on in my life, and it doesn't help that i've got mood swings and writer's block aswell. Ideas for the next chapter would be MEGA appreciated!_

**_And with that,_ **

**_keep on reading!_ **

(ﾟヮﾟ)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke for reading! And please, feel free to leave any feedback. It always helps! ~ (~￣▽￣)~


End file.
